Ayame
by Winter Cocoa
Summary: Berawal dari insiden yang kemudian membuat sang peneliti jenius bertemu dengan pemuda bangsawan yang selalu sendiri. Dengan bunga ayame sebagai saksi bisu pengikat janji kesetiaan mereka. "Hari ini, besok, lusa dan selamanya aku akan mencintaimu. Karena itulah arti kesetiaan." Historikal!AU AkaKuro
1. First Flower: The Fated Meeting

_Hei, pernahkah kau merasakan sebuah pertemuan yang seperti takdir?_

_Terdengar klise memang― tapi aku pernah merasakannya. Dimana saat itu darah terasa berdesir cepat di dalam tubuhmu, nafasmu tercekat seolah kehabisan pasokan oksigen. Setiap lurik tubuhmu serasa terpancang ke tanah menentang logika nalarmu._

_Aku tidak tahu apakah pertemuan itu harus kusebut sebagai awal petaka― atau justru sebuah keberuntungan. Namun satu yang pasti adalah.._

_Aku tidak pernah menyesali pertemuanku dengan 'dia'_.

(Kuroko Tetsuya)

* * *

.

**Ayame**

.

Presented by: Winter Cocoa

Warning: Boys Love , Alternate Universe, Alternate Timeline

Pair: Akashi Seijuuro x Kuroko Tetsuya

Genre: Romance & Hurt/Comfort

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi, and I don't make any profit by this Fanfiction. All the similarities are coincidence.

.

Note:

Anglo-Japanese setting ( between 1851 to 1900 ) (1)

.

**First Flower : The Fated Meeting**

**.**

* * *

**4 November 1855 ― Kyoto, Japan**

Hari itu adalah hari yang cerah.

Dimana banyak orang tersenyum, berbincang ringan dengan nada ramah akan hari bahagia. Para pria mengenakan hakama mewah mereka, memulai obrolan tinggi tentang politik dan juga bisnis mereka dengan orang-orang dari negara Albion. Para wanita juga tak ingin kalah, jalinan halus sutra menjadi bahan pilihan terbaik untuk kimono mereka. Tren masa kini seperti gaya rambut, warna _obi_ kimono dan sebagainya menjadi topic pilihan mereka.

Hiruk pikuk itu seakan mendatangkan kebahagiaan bagi setiap insan yang hinggap di hingar-bingar rumah itu. Namun tidak bagi seorang pemuda yang menjadi tokoh utama dalam acara itu.

Senyum secara konstan terpari di bibir tipisnya, namun hatinya berkelana. Kesadarannya mencari apa yang tidak bisa ia gapai. Dan iapun menengok pada jendela kecil disampingnya. Jendela yang selama ini menjadi pusat dunianya, sebelum ia bertemu dengan _ia_ yang kini menjadi poros hidupnya.

Hari ini..

Tepat setelah setahun pertemuaannya dengan Akashi Seijuuro adalah**― ** hari pernikahannya.

* * *

.

-あやめ-

.

* * *

**4 November 1854 ― Kyoto, Japan**

Bunga krisan merah yang berjajar di sisi kiri, dengan sebuah kolam yang berisi 5 ekor ikan koi di sebelahnya.

Rerumputan yang terpangkas rapi di sebelah kanan depan .

Dan juga tembok tinggi abu-abu yang menjadi _background_ dari semuanya.

Pemandangan yang sama hari ini. Seperti juga kemarin hari, dan kemarinnya lagi dan pasti besok akan begitu lagi.

Lagi

Dan _lagi._

Manik mata sewarna batu safir itu berputar jengah diiringi oleh desah nafas empunya. Telapak yang menopang dagu kecil itu berpindah menuju tumpukan kertas buku dan perkamen yang ada di pangkuan pemuda itu.

Kuroko Tetsuya melirik malas pada deretan huruf sekecil kutu terbelah dua di tumpukan kertas setebal bata di pangkuannya. Oh ayolah**― **siapa sih yang tahan melihat kumpulan _kanji_ dan _hiragana_ membosankan itu? Bukan seorang Kuroko Tetsuya tentunya.

Terlahir sebagai anak bungsu dari keluarga bangsawan ternama― keluarga Kuroko yang bergelimang harta, rupanya tidak mendatangkan kebahagiaan bagi dirinya. Apalagi dengan kondisi fisik yang lemah semakin menambah beban dirinya. Dilarang keluar kediaman dan hanya mengabiskan waktu seorang diri di sebuah bangunan terpisah dari rumah utama ― untuk ketenangan penyembuhan katanya, tentu membuat hari-hari Tetsuya terasa membosankan.

_'Toh, keluarga Kuroko sudah punya kak Chihiro sebagai pewaris..' _

Iris mata senada langit musim panas itu kembali bergulir ke pemandangan di depan jendelanya. Hingga tiba-tiba sesuatu terpental dari balik tembok itu dan bergulir mendekati jendela tempat Tetsuya berada.

Tetsuya mengerjap sekali, lalu dua kali. Mencoba mengkomperhensi benda misterius yang tergeletak di depan jendela kamarnya.

Sesuatu menyerupai― apa itu? Bola?

Tapi kenapa bentuknya aneh sekali…

Dan ketika benda itu mulai mengeluarkan asap barulah Tetsuya mulai sadar dari keterkejutannya. Ia beringsut panik dari posisi duduknya dan mundur kebelakang. Asapnya tidak begitu tebal sih― hanya seperti ketika kau membakar ubi dengan daun-daun kecil. Tapi tetap sempat usai keterkejutan Tetsuya, samar –samar manik matanya menangkap pergerakan di balik asap.

Yang pertama terlintas di benak Tetsuya saat melihat warna merah itu adalah Guren―bunga teratai merah yang mekar sempurna. Dimana setiap kelopak bunganya seperti jilatan kobaran api― begitu berbahaya namun indah dan menawan hingga kau tidak bisa melepaskan pandanganmu. Hingga tubuh yang lentur itu meloncat turun dan kembali menapak bumi dengan begitu ringan.

Manik beda warna― Merah dan emas itu berubrukan dengan biru lembut Tetsuya selama beberapa sekon― sebelum ia mengarahkan fokusnya pada bola misterius yang masih mengeluarkan asap kecil di depannya. Dengan santai pemuda itu melirik Tetsuya dari ekor matanya.

"Hei― kau yang menonton dengan wajah bodoh disana."

Suara itu terdengar penuh otoritas dan tekanan, membuat Tetsuya meneguk ludahnya takut-takut. Ditunjuknya dirinya sendiri dengan telunjuk― seakan tak yakin kalau pemuda bersurai merah itu berbicara padanya.

"Iya kau ― memangnya siapa lagi?" dengus suara itu kesal sambil menghela nafas jengah.

"Apa kau tidak punya air atau apa?"

Seakan tersadar dari trans yang entah sejak kapan membelengunya, Tetsuya dengan panik mengedarkan pandangnya di seluruh ruangan. Hingga ekor matanya menangkap sebuah teko berisi teh hijau di atas meja kecil. Dengan segera pemuda berpostur kecil itu mengambil teko itu dan menyodorkannya ke tamu tak diundangnya.

Pemuda bersurai _crimson_ itupun mengguyurkan teh itu ke atas bola berasap hingga asap tak lagi keluar. Keduanya menghela nafas lega― yang entah sejak kapan mereka tahan, secara bersamaan. Merasa sadar dengan orang asing di depannya, Tetsuya menunjuk pemuda itu tepat di muka.

"Siapa kau? Pencuri ya?!" hardiknya tajam. Bola mata biru terang itu menyalang marah― dan sedikit takut kepada pemuda lain di depannya. Sebuah senyum miring meremehkan terpatri di wajah tampan pemuda itu.

"Lambat sekali responmu. Dan aku bukan pencuri― kalau aku pencuri aku sudah membunuhmu atau mengancammu untuk meminta harta. Bukannya memadamkan api yang berpotensi membakar rumahmu, bodoh." Ujar pemuda itu dengan nada meremehkan.

_Ugh._

Tetsuya tertohok di tempat. Benar juga sih kata-katanya, tapi tetap saja― caranya bicara itu membuat sebal. Dan lagi, pakaian yang dikenakan pemuda bersurai merah itu sangat tidak biasa. Alih-alih mengenakan hakama seperti orang Jepang kebanyakan― pemuda itu mengenakan baju seperti orang-orang kulit putih dari 'Barat'.

Belum lagi sedari tadi ia merasa tersinggung dengan panggilan 'bodoh' yang dilontarkan pemuda itu padanya.

_'Belum juga kenal, sudah mengolok-olokku! Orang mencurigakan kurang ajar!' _ batin Tetsuya geram.

"Namaku Kuroko Tetsuya, hei tuan 'bukan-pencuri-namun-bersikap-sangat-mencurigakan-dan-kurang-ajar' !" decis Tetsuya sambil melotot marah, yang malah terlihat lucu karena pipinya yang menggembung dan wajahnya yang memerah kesal.

Pemuda bersurai merah itu tertegun kemudian mulai terkikik geli. Terkekeh pelan pada awalnya, namun kemudian ia tertawa lepas melihat Tetsuya.

"A-Apa yang lucu?! Berhenti tertawa kataku!", yang malah membuat gelak tawa itu makin menjadi.

"Hahaha.. umph- maaf.. habis kau itu lucu sekali." Ucapnya sambil menahan tawa. Setelah sukses meredam tawanya, pemuda itu berjalan kearah Tetsuya yang memandangnya curiga kemudian mengulurkan tangannya.

"Namaku Akashi Seijuuro, salam kenal Tetsuya."

Agak kaget dengan― siapa tadi namanya, Akashi? Yang seenaknya memanggil nama kecilnya, Kuroko menyalami pemuda itu dengan kaku. Sebuah gestur tidak biasa sebagai tanda perkenalan bagi orang Jepang. (Tetsuya pernah membacanya di buku― kalau tidak salah itu cara orang 'Barat' sana untuk berkenalan. Sungguh aneh..)

Perhatian Tetsuya kembali teralih pada bola aneh yang tadi ia lihat. Ia menunjuk benda aneh itu.

"Hei.. itu apa?"

"Hmm? Oh itu kumparan, tapi sepertinya yang ini tidak berfungsi dengan baik. Dan yah, akhirnya hampir terbakar seperti yang tadi kau lihat…" , Akashi menghendikan bahunya sambil menghela nafas kecewa.

"Kum.. paran? Apa itu..?"

"Yep, ini salah satu komponen penting untuk alat komunikasi yang sedang kukerjakan. Suatu hari nanti aku akan membuat manusia yang terpisah jarak berkilo-kilo meter akan bisa berkomunikasi dengan suara!" (2), jawabnya dengan mata berkilat penuh determinasi.

"Itu pasti hebat sekali.. Pasti enak ya bisa memiliki mimpi sebesar itu..", lirih Tetsuya. Lautan biru cerah itupun berubah sendu dan surai biru lembut itu menutupi wajah sang empu― dan tentu saja pemandangan itu tidak lolos dari manik merah emas pemuda lainnya.

"Hei, selama ini kau selalu disini?"

Sebuah anggukan.

"Sendirian?"

Anggukan lain.

Akashi melihat pemuda di depannya dengan tatapan iba. Jangan salah sangka― ia bukan orang yang dengan mudahnya bersimpati pada orang lain. Tapi melihat pemuda di depannya itu tertunduk sayu ― ia seperti melihat sosok anak anjing kecil kesepian. Tidak mungkin kau mengabaikannya begitu saja kan?

Oke― cukup dengan topic yang mempertanyakan motif sang Akashi muda. Pokoknya ia ingin membantu Tetsuya. Titik.

"Kalau begitu, kau ikut aku sekarang."

Kalimat itu bukan permintaan, namun pernyataan bernada perintah. Manik _sapphire_ itu membulat kaget.

"Eh..? Ap-Apa maksudmu? Hei, t-tunggu dulu..!"

Seruan sang pemuda biru muda dianggap angin lalu oleh pemuda yang lebih tinggi. Telapak tangan yang lebih besar menangkup diatas telapak tangan pucat Tetsuya. Mengajaknya bercumbu mesra dengan angin musim gugur dan kemudian menarik yang lebih kecil untuk naik memanjat pohon yang daunnya berubah kecoklatan.

Setelah mendaki pohon― dengan lincah di bagian Seijuuro dan dengan bergidik ngeri di bagian Tetsuya, mereka menapakkan kaki di atas dinding abu-abu yang kokoh. Mata dwi warna itu melongok ke bawah dan mendecih kesal.

"Ouch.. sial, tangga yang kupakai tadi rupanya jatuh." Decak Seijuuro.

Tanpa ragu pemuda bersurai merah itu melompat turun ke sisi di balik tembok, menuai tatapan kagum dari Tetsuya.

"Orang di rumahmu sering mengecek keadaanmu?"

"Eh? Tidak― mereka hanya datang pada saat jam makan satu jam lalu dan nanti pada saat jam makan malam. Agar aku tidak terganggu katanya.." diiringi dengus kesal diakhir. Sang Akashi muda tersenyum puas.

"Heh, bagus kalau begitu. Mereka tidak akan sadar kalau kau hilang selama beberapa jam."

"Memang apa hubungannya denga―"

Belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Seijuuro mengulurkan tangannya tinggi ke atas― seperti menyuruhnya untuk… oh tidak. Dia tidak serius kan?

"Tetsuya, lompat. Aku akan menangkapmu."

Tetsuya menggelengkan kepalanya cepat dengan wajah hampir memucat.

"Percayalah padaku."

Dua kata singkat itu entah mengapa meluluhkan dinding ketakutan Tetsuya, dan ia mendapati dirinya bergerak bagaikan _auto pilot_ menuju ke dekapan Seijuuro di bawahnya. Ia baru saja bertemu pemuda ini beberapa menit lalu, dan dia tidak tahu pemuda yang kini menangkapnya dengan pendaratn mulus ini baik atau jahat. Namun insting dan kata hati Tetsuya berkata bahwa― ia bisa mempercayai orang ini.

Katakan Tetsuya naif― ia tidak perduli.

Ia hanya ingin memercayai pemuda yang kini menurunkannya dari dekapan secara perlahan dan tersenyum lembut padanya.

* * *

.

-あやめ-

.

* * *

"Jadi kau akan membawaku ke mana tuan 'bukan-penculik'? "

Seijuuro mendesah perlahan sambil tersenyum jengkel.

"Jangan panggil aku begitu, kan aku sudah memberi tahu namaku Tetsuya?"

"Baiklah, Akashi-kun.."

Seijuuro menaikkan satu alisnya heran― seakan ia tidak pernah dipanggil dengan nama itu.

"Panggil saja Seijuuro, teman-temanku di Inggris memanggilku begitu." Ujarnya dengan seringai.

"Tidak, kau sekarang di Jepang. Jadi aku akan memakai tata cara Jepang.", ucap Tetsuya dengan nada monoton dan wajah datar. Membuat Seijuuro hanya menghela nafas pasrah karena sifat keras kepala pemuda berparas datar itu.

"Kau tadi bilang 'teman-temanmu di Inggris'? Memangnya kau bukan orang Jepang, tapi namamu?" Tetsuya mengernyit heran sambil terus mengekor di belakang Seijuuro.

"Aku orang Jepang, tapi aku pindah ke Inggris saat umurku 4 tahun. Dan karena Inggris saat ini sedang menjalin aliansi dengan Jepang, orang tuaku berpikir bahwa ini kesempatan bagus untuk kembali ke tanah air kami. Jadilah kami pulang ke ibukota― Kyoto. (3)"

Kuroko mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Jadi karena itu pakaian yang dikenakan oleh Seijuuro berbeda dengan orang kebanyakan.

"Kita sudah sampai."

Tetsuya menengok ke depan Seijuuro, dimana di depannya berdiri sebuah gudang yang berada cukup jauh dari daerah pusat ibukota. Seijuuro menggeser pintu tersebut dan mempersilahkan Tetsuya masuk. Disana terdapat banyak sekali mesin-mesin, _spare part_, dan komponen yang Tetsuya tidak mengerti fungsinya.

"Selamat datang di tempat penelitianku. Sebetulnya ayahku menyuruhku bereksperimen di rumah keluarga Akashi, tapi aku tidak nyaman di sana. Jadi ayahku memberikan gudang ini sebagai gantinya."

Tetsuya melihat dengan tatapan berbinar ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Hingga matanya terarah ke meja utama di ruangan itu. Terdapat sebuah alat dengan lilitan kawat dan corong aneh.

"Ini apa?"

"Oh.. ini _prototype_ dari alat komunikasi yang kuceritakan tadi. Sebenarnya aku punya 2 _prototype_, tapi yang satunya kuuji coba di depan rumahmu tadi dan yah.. kau bisa lihat hasilnya."

Tetsuya mengangkat satu corong dan mengintip ke dalamnya― membuat sebuah senyum terkembang di bibirnya.

"Tetsuya coba kau pegang corong yang itu dan tempelkan di telingamu. Aku akan menggunakan alat pasangannya."

Dengan itu Seijuuro menuju ke arah meja lain di sisi ruangan itu, dan kemudian mendekati alat yang merupakan pasangan dari alat yang Tetsuya pegang. Ia kemudian menempelkan satu corong ke mulutnya dan mulai berbicara.

"Tes.. Akashi Seijuuro disini.."

Tetsuya terperanjat ketika terdengar suara Seijuuro dari corong yang ia dekatkan ke telinganya.

"Akashi-kun.. su-suaramu! Suaramu ada disini!"

Seijuuro terkikik geli melihat reaksi Tetsuya yang memekik kaget sekaligus kagum.

"Seperti inilah yang kumaksud Tetsuya, meskipun alat ini masih belum sempurna. Kadang suaranya keluar kadang tidak."

"Tetap saja! Ini sangat luar biasa!"

Dan begitulah, Tetsuya menghabiskan beberapa jam di gudang penelitian milik Seijuuro. Ia merasa senang, kagum, dan juga merasa― _hidup_. Sebuah perasaan yang sudah lama tidak ia rasakan dalam dirinya. Hingga ingatan sepi tentang kamarnya yang sepi dan buku tua bertumpuk tidak lagi terlintas dalam benaknya.

Sampai saatnya Akashi kembali mengantar Tetsuya pulang ke rumahnya sebelum jam makan malam. Yang diakhiri dengan jari kelingking yang saling beruntai― dan janji untuk saling berjumpa esok hari.

* * *

.

-あやめ-

.

* * *

Sejak hari itu Seijuuro selalu menyempatkan dirinya untuk mengunjungi Tetsuya dan membawa Tetsuya untuk lebih melihat dunia luar. Kadang kala mereka akan berdiam di gudang penelitian milik Seijuuro, atau di hari lainnya mereka akan mengunjungi danau kecil di dekat gudang. Atau melihat bukit yang penuh dengan pohon momiji (4) yang memerah dengan sangat menawan― mengingatkan Tetsuya akan surai pemuda bermanik dwi warna yang mendampinginya.

Dan pada saat-saat itulah Tetsuya benar-benar merasa bebas. Walaupun kondisi fisiknya tak memungkinkan Tetsuya untuk berjalan terlalu lama― dan Seijuuro menjadi hafal di luar kepala atas batas toleransi fisik si pemuda biru. Walau pernah ada suatu masa dimana Tetsuya hampir kambuh penyakit pernafasan― asma rupanya, dan sempat membuat Seijuuro panik, Tetsuya merasa benar-benar bahagia.

Hingga suatu hari, ketika tak sengaja kaki Tetsuya terantuk batu dan ia nyaris saja mencium tanah jikalau tangan Seijuuro tidak sigap menangkap tubuh mungilnya― dan mengakibatkan jarak diantara wajah mereka begitu dekat.

Barulah kedua insan itu tersadar atas rasa yang telah berbunga di hati masing-masing.

Saat sensasi menyengat itu terasa ketika kulit mereka bersentuhan, tau ketika wajah mereka terasa begitu dekat sehingga mereka bisa merasakan hembusan nafas masing-masing. Semburat merah jambu tipis mulai terjalin di pipi mereka berdua. Melukis rona merah menyala yang memacu degup jantung menjadi irama tak stabil, dan rasa panas menjalari tubuh mereka ketika mereka menjauhkan tubuh masing- masing. Menciptakan jarak untuk menjaga mereka dalam batas waras menurut nalar dan logika.

Hingga kemudian Tetsuya melirik tersipu dengan ekor mata, mendorong sejengkal keberanian dalam impuls di pikirannya untuk mencicipi dan mengecap anomali yang belum pernah mereka rasakan sebelumnya. Sebuah gelitik di dalam diri yang masih belum mereka ketahui apa namanya.

Tangan pucat itu terulur perlahan, menyentuh ujung kemeja sang merah. Melirik dengan pipi serona apel siap panen di musim semi, bibir memerah menggoda― mengoyak batas resisitensi akal sehat sang _emperor_ merah. Menarik sang merah untuk melangkah, sebuah ajakan non verbal.

Ah― persetan dengan resistensi.

Kali ini biarkan mereka mengikuti naluri alami.

Hingga akhirnya kedua belah merah itu bertemu dalam satu panggut manis yang tersinkronisasi. Dimana setiap lumat dan geliat merupakan gerak dimana hanya mereka yang tahu tata urutan dan caranya. Ketika manis aroma vanili bercampur dengan kayu manis― rasa favorit sang emperor untuk menemani makan paginya, bersama sup tofu. Berpadu menjadi sebuah adiksi yang memabukkan.

Gerakan kedua bilah merah itu inonsen sebenarnya, tak ada panggut lidah atau lain sebagainya. Hanya kedua belah yang saling menempel― namun terasa begitu sempurna.

Dan saat kedua bibir itu berpisah, mereka saling terhanyut dengan warna masing-masing.

Ya.

Jerat afeksi kini ada di antara mereka.

Tanpa mereka sadari apa yang akan menanti mereka setelah ini.

* * *

.

To Be Continued..

.

* * *

**Note:**

(1) Anglo-Japanese: Sebuah era sekitar tahun 1851 sampai sekitar tahun 1900 dimana Inggris mulai memperkenalkan budayanya ke Jepang dan mulai menjalin hubungan dengan kekaisaran Jepang.

(2) Saat itu belum ada teknologi yang namanya telepon. Alexander Graham Bell baru menemukan teknologi telepon tahun 1876 di Amerika Serikat. Seijuuro disini merupakan salah satu peneliti muda yang antusias ingin menciptakan telepon karena pengaruh pendidikan dan ilmu pengetahuan yang sudah cukup maju di Inggris.

(3) Kyoto pernah menjadi ibukota Jepang sebelum Edo― atau sekarang dikenal sebagai Tokyo. Kyoto menjadi ibukota dari tahun 794 sampai 1868, sebelum tahun 1868 kaisar memindahkan ibukota Jepang ke Edo.

(4) Momiji: Salah satu pohon khas Jepang, yang warna daunnya berubah merah atau kuning kecoklatan di musim gugur. Kalau saya bilang sih kaya daun _Maple_.

* * *

**Not so important Author Note:**

Halo para penghuni Fandom Kuroko no Basuke Indonesia! Saya Winter Cocoa yang biasanya selalu main di fandom Kuroko no Basuke Inggris dan sekarang coba-coba nulis di Indonesia setelah hiatus hampir setengah tahun. Semoga cara saya menulis nggak karatan dan malah menyampah disini.. ^ _ ^ 'a

Dan ditengah stress kuliah yang menumpuk, terlahirlah benda ini. Dan iya, benda ini two atau three shot jadi nggak akan panjang-panjang banget. Saya nggak kuat kalau nulis panjang-panjang. Terinspirasi nulis ini gara-gara lagunya Hatsune Miku yang "Senbonsakura", tapi entah kenapa jadi nggak nyambung sama lagunya. Hahaha.. #ketawa garing

Saya sebenarnya agak bingung menentukan ending fanfic ini, tapi yah.. kita lihat saja nanti endingnya bakal happy end atau sebaliknya. Akhir kata, saya mohon kritik dan sarannya lewat kotak review di bawah. Jaa.. Sampai jumpa di chapter depan!

.

-Cocoa-


	2. Second Flower: Their Fated Love

_Akal dan rasionalitas adalah ujung tombak seorang manusia dalam menghadapi persoalan di kehidupannya. Ada pepatah pernah bilang 'berpikirlah sebelum bertindak', dan aku selalu berpegang pada hal itu._

_Namun ada kalanya rasio itu menjadi hal tidak berguna ketika kau berhadapan dengan sesuatu di luar nalarmu. Sesuatu yang merupakan anomali._

_Begitu janggal namun di sisi lain terasa begitu sempurna._

_Dan hal itu kurasakan ketika aku bertemu 'dia'._

(Akashi Seijuuro)

* * *

.

**Ayame**

.

Presented by: Winter Cocoa

Warning: Boys Love , Alternate Universe, Alternate Timeline. Perubahan nama keluarga "Mayuzumi Chihiro" menjadi "Kuroko Chihiro" demi kepentingan plot.

And mention of _lime_ (yang saya samarkan dengan sangat mengingat rating fanfic ini).

Pair: Akashi Seijuuro x Kuroko Tetsuya

Genre: Romance & Hurt/Comfort

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi, and I don't make any profit by this Fanfiction. All the similarities are coincidence.

Special Thanks:

**Infikiss, el cierto, chii,** **SariRestiani, Lee Kibum, loliconkawaii, Seijuurou Eisha, .7, Kitami Misaki, Bona Nano, puja911, Lawliet Vert, Yuna Seijuurou **

Mereka yang menambahkan fanfiksi ini dalam daftar Favorite, Follow dan para Silent Reader. Terima kasih banyak kawan!

**.**

Note:

Anglo-Japanese setting ( between 1851 to 1900 )

.

**Second Flower : Their Fated Love**

**.**

* * *

**June 1855― Kyoto, Japan**

Hari itu adalah hari yang cukup cerah. Dimana sinar matahari tidak begitu terik, Seijuuro dan Tetsuya meneruskan acara kucing-kucingan mereka dari keluarga Tetsuya. Dimana hal itu dilakukan dengan Seijuuro yang membawa Tetsuya keluar dari kamar sepi yang selalu ia tinggali setengah tahun lalu― tanpa sepengetahuan orang rumah Tetsuya tentu saja.

Dan diwaktu yang cukup singkat itulah Tetsuya mulai mengenal dunia. Tidak lagi sebatas jendela persegi dengan jarak pandang dan visualitas yang monoton seperti biasanya. Atau definisi 'dunia' bersumber dari rangkaian _kana_ yang tertulis rapi di buku-buku usang di kamar tidurnya.

Namun merupakan 'dunia' yang ia visualisasikan melalui lensa matanya, ia rasakan melalui sensasi sensorik di telapak tangannya, dan ia pijak dengan kedua kakinya.

Dan kemudian― ia menemukan dunia dimana ia berporos.

Dunia yang bernama― Akashi Seijuuro.

Seseorang yang awalnya tidak pernah ia sangka akan menjadi sosok lakon utama dalam hidupnya. Yang meninggalkan kesan pertama seorang pemuda pengidap _megalomania_ (1) tingkat akut yng terobsesi dengan penemuan yang bisa mengantarkan suara manusia dari jarak ber mil-mil jauhnya hanya dengan kumparan kawat dan besi-besi― oh wow.

Sarkasme terdeteksi disini.

Dan ternyata mimpi itu bukan hanya isapan jempol, melainkan mimpi serius sang pemuda brilian, yang membuat decak kagum dan menarik keluar ekspresi dari wajah datar seorang Kuroko Tetsuya.

Kemudian pemuda bersurai api itu juga mengajarkan hal lain dan menjeratnya dalam sebuah perasaan janggal tanpa analogi.

Yang bernama― cinta.

* * *

.

-あやめ-

.

* * *

Angin semilir yang berhembus di bukit itu menemani kesunyian di antara mereka. Bukan merupakan kesunyian dimana terasa sesak, namun sunyi karena kedua insan yang berada di sana tidak perlu buka suara dan hanya menikmati keberadaan satu sama lain. Ya― hanya itu saja sudah cukup membuat mereka berdua merasa nyaman.

Namun salah satu dari mereka akhirnya buka suara.

"Nee.. Seijuuro-kun.."

Tetsuya masih tersipu malu ketika nama itu mengalir keluar dari bibirnya― membuat senyum puas terukir di wajah tampan pemuda bersurai semerah darah di sampingnya.

"Hmmm?"

"Kau tahu ini bunga apa? " , Tanya Tetsuya ketika ia mengangkat sebuah bunga dengan kelopak berwarna lembayung. Kelopak bunga itu turun begitu elegan dan menawan.

"Japanese Iris kan? Apa ya namanya kalau di Jepang―"

"Ayame. Namanya bunga ayame, indah sekali ya? Bunga ini memiliki arti 'loyalitas' atau dengan kata lain 'kesetiaan' dalam bahasa bunga. ", ucap Tetsuya sambil memandang lekat bunga di tangannya. Angin sepoi-sepoi mengajak surai birunya berdansa sesaat dan sinar matahari memberikan bias pada helai-helai biru mudanya― membuat warna itu semakin bercahaya. Rerumputan membelai mesra _hakama_ biru muda yang pemuda itu kenakan.

Pandangan mata Seijuuro melembut melihat pemandangan di depannya. Jemarinya ia ulurkan untuk menyentuh kelopak bunga itu. Membelai lembut permukaan sang sukma bersepuh violet terang.

"Ungu ya.. kau tahu― ungu itu adalah perpaduan dari warna merah dan biru. Apakah kau pikir ini sebuah kebetulan, Tetsuya?" , ujarnya sambil tersenyum lembut ke kasihnya.

Tetsuya mencerna kata-kata Seijuuro, hingga sesaat kemudian pita-pita merah muda tipis terlukis sempurna di kanvas wajahnya. Ia memukul perlahan pundak sang pemuda bersurai api― sambil berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya akibat panas meradang yang kini menjalari wajahnya.

"Dasar kau― tukang gombal..", gumamnya pelan, wajah itu ia sembunyikan di balik lututnya.

Seijuuro terkekeh pelan sambil membelai mahkota biru lembut yang membingkai wajah pemuda yang lebih kecil penuh sayang.

"Hanya untukmu Tetsuya― aku akan membuktikan kesetiaanku."

Yang dibalas dengan dengusan setengah hati oleh pemuda satunya.

* * *

.

-あやめ-

.

* * *

**Agustus 1855― Kyoto, Japan**

Kuroko Chihiro merasa janggal.

Putra tertua dari keluarga Kuroko itu memang dikenal memiliki insting yang tajam― sesuatu yang sangat essensial bagi seorang calon penerus keluarga sepertinya. Namun bukan hal itu yang penting saat ini.

Katakanlah kalau ini adalah firasat― yang sangat sering sekali tepat, mengatakan bahwa ada sesuatu yang besar sedang terjadi pada adik semata wayangnya. Chihiro memang dididik untuk memiliki kesiapan mental sekuat baja, dan juga hati sekeras karang demi masa depan keluarga Kuroko― namun bukan berarti ia tidak memiiki perasaan. Malah sebaliknya, ia memiliki perasaan yang intens terhadap adik laki-lakinya.

Banyak gossip dan kabar burung mengatakan bahwa '_Jangan cari masalah dengan putra bungsu keluarga Kuroko, atau kau akan merasakan kemurkaan seorang Kuroko Chihiro_' . Dan hal itu menuntun orang-orang di sekitarnya untuk melebelinya mengidap '_Brother Complex_' ― sebuah keterikatan berlebihan yang hampir cenderung protektif, karena rasa sayang yang berlebihan pada saudara kandungnya.

_Well_.. apapun itu, ia merasa ada hal yang tidak beres pada adik laki-lakinya. Dan oleh karena itu― selepas pertemuan pentingnya dengan petinggi dari keluarga bangsawan lain, Chihiro segera melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan rumah utama keluarga Kuroko menuju ke kediaman Kuroko Tetsuya. Setelah sebelumnya menolak dengan sopan ajakan makan siang dari sang ayahanda dan ibunda di ruang keluarga utama.

_'Semoga ini hanya firasatku.._'

Chihiro melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat, dan rupanya kedatangannya itu menarik perhatian para pelayan di rumah sub keluarga Kuroko. Karena sangat jarang sekali penghuni rumah utama mengunjungi kediaman tambahan tanpa pemberitahuan sebelumnya. Meskipun frekuensi Chihiro berkunjung terhitung sangat sering, namun tidak pernah hal itu dilakukan tanpa pemberitahuan sebelumnya.

"Selamat siang tuan muda, ada urusan mendadak apa tuan muda tiba-tiba datang kemari?"

Seorang pelayan senior membungkuk hormat yang dibalas dengan anggukan dari Chihiro.

"Aku ingin mengunjungi Tetsuya. Dia ada di kamarnya kan?"

Sang pelayan hanya mengangguk patuh, karena seingatnya sang tuan muda bungsu keluarga Kuroko belum keluar dari kamarnya sejak makan siang tadi.

"Ya, tuan muda Tetsuya ada di kamar peristirahatannya. Mari saya antar."

Dan kemudian Chihiro sampai di ruangan ber_tatami_ terluas di rumah itu. Betapa terkejutnya saat ia mendapati ruangan itu kosong tanpa penghuni. Buku-buku tampak tertumpuk dengan rapi di meja, beserta seteko teh hijau. Chihiro memeriksa kamar kecil, kalau-kalau adik tersayangnya itu hanya pergi ke kamar mandi.

Namun nihil.

Maka dengan segera Chihiro memerintahkan para pelayan untuk mencari keberadaan Tetsuya di seluruh kediaman itu. Baik di ruangan kamar-kamar, dapur, taman, maupun gudang sekalipun.

Namun hasilnya masih tetap nihil.

Dengan mata kelabu yang berkilat liar penuh amarah yang menjanjikan siksa bagi orang yang bertanggung jawab atas hal ini― Chihiro meninju dinding kamar. Menciptakan sebuah retakan di dinding yang tadinya tanpa cela itu.

'_Ternyata benar firasatku.._'

* * *

.

-あやめ-

.

* * *

Tetsuya mengulum senyum ketika ia memanjat turun dari pohon di depan kamarnya. Setelah hampir setengah tahun lebih ia memanjat pohon tersebut, entah mengapa anggota-anggota tubuhnya menjadi terbiasa untuk bergerak lebih lincah.

Ia jadi teringat ketika pertama kali ia memanjat pohon tersebut dengan bantuan Seijuuro. Seluruh tubunya bergetar dan ia bahkan tak bisa menopang berat tubuhnya sendiri karena terlalu ketakutan― layaknya bayi rusa yang baru saja dilahirkan. Tetsuya terkikik geli saat memori hari itu kembali berputar di benaknya.

Dengan langkah santai namun elegannya seperti biasa― Tetsuya membuka pintu geser dari jendela menuju kamar tidurnya. Dan yang menantinya disana membuat kedua iris safirnya membola dan pikirannya serasa berhenti seketika.

"Kau kelihatan senang sekali eh, Tetsuya?"

Di depannya telah duduk ayahanda, ibunda dan kakak laki-lakinya dengan wajah penuh murka.

'_Tuhan.. secepat inikah aku harus memotong sayapku, saat aku baru akan belajar mengepakkannya?_'

* * *

.

-あやめ-

.

* * *

**PLAK!**

Suara itu bergema di ruangan itu.

Panas mulai menjalari satu sisi pipi yang mulai memerah karena lebam. Rasa anyir familiar mulai terasa di indra pengecap sang Kuroko termuda ketika air mata berusaha ia tahan sekuatnya. Menjaga pertahanan terakhirnya agar tidak hancur― tidak di hadapan orang tua dan kakaknya.

Chihiro menutup kelopak matanya, tidak tega melihat adik semata wayangnya mendapat tamparan di pipi. Setitik rasa bersalah merambati hatinya― dan mulai mencengkeram erat hingga membuatnya sesak. Ia mulai mempertanyakan apa yang telah ia lakukan. Benarkah apa yang ia lakukan―?

Ia sudah tidak tahu lagi―

Sementara sang ibu sudah menutup mulutnya untuk menembunyikan air mata.

"Tetsuya, apa yang selama ini kau lakukan?!"

Nada itu begitu mencekam dan penuh otoritas. Mata kelabu tua berkilat penuh kemarahan dan kekecewaan. Warna abu itu memancang kuat pada putra bungsunya yang kini terduduk terdiam.

Hening―

Tak ada satupun respon aktif untuk menjawab pertanyaan sang ayah.

"Tetsuya."

Nada itu tegas. Namun tersirat ancaman tanpa kata di baliknya.

Namun Tetsuya tidak gentar dengan aksi diamnya. Ia tetap konstan menundukkan kepalanya tanpa ada satu katapun terlontar dari bibirnya. Helaan nafas penuh amarah terlepas dari Kuroko Shoichiro― ayahanda Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Sudahlah, ini tidak akan ada jalan keluarnya dengan anak keras kepala sepertimu. Diam dan renungkan kesalahanmu di sini Tetsuya, dan jangan ada yang menemuinya atau mengajaknya bicara hingga ia mau menjelaskan apa yang dilakukannya padaku!"

Dengan itu Shoichiro melangkah keluar, diikuti istrinya― dan meskipun sedikit reluktan, Chihiro beringsut berdiri dan hendak meninggalkan ruangan itu. Namun langkahnya terhenti di ambang pintu geser.

"Maaf.."

Kata itu tidak lebih keras dari sebuah bisikan, diucapkan dengan lirih dan penuh sesal. Namun Tetsuya mendengarnya dengan jelas, sejelas perasaan jujur yang membungkus sepatah kata itu.

Sungguh..

Tetsuya tidak pernah menyalahkan kakaknya atas semua yang sudah terjadi.

Ya― tidak ada yang salah sedari awal.

Yang bersalah adalah dirinya.

Dirinya yang mengharapkan kebebasan yang tidak seharusnya ia peroleh. Yang tidak seharusnya ia angan-angankan. Dan tidak seharusnya ia sangka ia telah mendapatkanya.

* * *

.

-あやめ-

.

* * *

Hari ini tepat hari ke tujuh dimana Tetsuya-nya menolak untuk pergi bersamanya. Keluar dari tembok pembatas antara rumah yang mengekangnya dari dunia luar. Dari tembok yang membatasi kebebasannya dan merantainya dengan kuat.

"Tetsuya.. ada apa denganmu?"

Pertanyaan itu diucapkan dengan begitu lirih dan putus asa. Namun Tetsuya-nya hanya menggeleng, dengan sebuah senyum palsu yang terukir di wajahnya― semakin menyayat batin Seijuuro.

"Tidak apa-apa Seijuuro-kun, aku hanya tidak sedang ingin pergi ke luar.."

Sesuatu pasti telah terjadi pada Tetsuya, dan ia tahu itu.

Namun melihat Tetsuya yang bersikeras untuk tidak menceritakan apa-apa padanya itu sungguh membuatnya sesak.

'_Apakah Tetsuya tidak percaya padaku?_'

Maka dengan berat hati Seijuuro menutup kembali jendela kamar Tetsuya dan memanjat keluar tembok rumah itu. Dan saat Seijuuro sudah berpaling itulah, dam yang menahan segala perasaan Tetsuya yang terpendam pecah sudah.

Ia teringat dengan memori yang disampaikan oleh ayahandanya pagi tadi.

.

**-Flashback-**

_"Tetsuya, bagaimana menurutmu dengan Fujiwara Sanae-dono? Kurasa dia merupakan gadis cantik yang memiliki banyak talenta. Kudengar dia juga tersohor di ibukota karna kepiawaiannya memainkan koto (2) dan menulis puisi."_

_Tetsuya membulatkan matanya. Agaknya ia menangkap kemana pembicaraan ini akan mengarah._

_"Ayah, tapi aku masih 17 tahun. Dan kakak belum menikah."_

_Tetsuya mencoba untuk berkelit, namun sebuah senyuman malah merekah di wajah Shoichiro._

_"Tepat Tetsuya, kau __**sudah**__ 17 tahun. Waktu yang cukup matang untuk menikah. Dan soal kakakmu, ayah sudah merencanakan perjodohannya sepertimu. Hanya saja waktu pernikahannya akan menunda seusai acara pernikahanmu."_

_"Tapi aya―"_

_"Tetsuya. Ayah sudah memikirkan baik-baik alasanmu kabur dari rumah, pasti karena kau kesepian. Karena itu ayah sudah memikirkan pendamping yang pantas untukmu. Sudah saatnya kau belajar mengemban tanggung jawabmu sebagai seorang Kuroko."_

_Dan dengan itu Kuroko Shoichiro kembali meninggalkan putra bungsunya._

**-Flashback End-**

**.**

Seluruh air matanya tumpah ruah. Membasahi pelupuk mata hingga mengalir membentuk aliran sungai kecil di pipinya.

Tak pernah sekalipun ia menangis seperti ini sebelumnya.

Tidak pada saat ia ditinggalkan sendiri di rumah ini bersama pelayan-pelayan tanpa orang tuanya.

Tidak saat ia menghabiskan bermalam-malam sendirian meringkuk ketakutan dan kesepian.

Namun saat ia tahu bahwa ia tidak bisa lagi terus bersama Seijuuro, tanpa harus membahayakan Seijuuro dari pengaruh orang tuanya.

"Uuuugh… Se-Seijuu..ro.. kun.."

Nama itu terus terulang seperti mantra.

Biarlah seperti ini..

Biarlah hanya dia yang terluka.

* * *

.

-あやめ-

.

* * *

Seijuuro terus terjaga sepanjang malam. Pikirannya penuh dengan hal-hal yang membuat batinnya sesak. Hingga ia merasa tidak tahan lagi.

Ia meraih mantel cokelat yang tergantung dan juga memakai sepatu _boots_ miliknya untuk sedikit menghalau dingin. Sudah ia putuskan― ia tidak ingin lagi terus menunggu. Bukan gayanya hanya membiarkan orang terkasihnya menatapnya dengan mata terluka dan senyum palsu yang senantiasa terukir di bibir hanya karena tidak ingin membuat dirinya khawatir.

Tanpa tahu bahwa senyuman itu malah berakibat sebaliknya.

Maka dengan langkah cepat, kaki-kaki itu mengantarkan kepergian empunyanya menuju rumah Tetsuya. Dengan bergegas ia memanjat tembok yang membatasi antara dirinya dan Tetsuya-nya. Dengan perlahan ia membuka jendela kamar Tetsuya.

Dan tepat seperti dugaannya, sosok yang paling ia kasihi tergolek dengan air mata membasahi pipi pucatnya. Gumaman samar yang ia tangkap semakin membuat nafasnya tercekat oleh rasa bersalah.

"..ro.. Sei..juuro..kun.."

Seijuuro perlahan melangkahi jendela kecil tersebut dan duduk di samping futon Tetsuya. Telapak tangannya membelai perlahan pipi pucat kekasihnya yang terlelap. Hingga mata biru es itupun terbuka dan bertatapan dengan manik dwi warna miliknya.

"Seijuuro..kun.."

"Tetsuya.."

Dan sebuah rengkuhan diinisiasi oleh Tetsuya. Air mata kembali menggenangi kolam biru muda itu, dan mengalir hingga membasahi pundak Seijuuro. Namun tak seorangpun peduli dengan hal itu, yang mereka pedulikan adalah kehangatan masing-masing yang akhirnya bisa mereka rasakan kembali.

"S-Sei.. hiks…ugh.."

Seijuuro menepuk puncak kepala itu dan mengecupnya penuh sayang. Hingga akhirnya Tetsuya melepaskan rengkuhannya di leher pemuda yang lebih tinggi.

"Tetsuya, ikutlah denganku. Aku akan menjagamu, dan aku tidak akan membuatmu menangis lagi."

Dan Seijuuro menarik keluar Tetsuya dari kamar yang gelap dan sepi itu menuju ke pohon yang biasa mereka pakai sebagai pijakan ke luar tembok. Baru mereka ingin melompat keluar tembok, terdengar suara yang sudah terlalu familiar bagi Tetsuya.

"Tetsuya!"

Bola mata biru jernih Tetsuya membola, tak kala maniknya menangkap pantulan dari sosok yang tak lain adalah kakak kandungnya.

"Chihiro..nii-sama.."

"Akashi Seijuuro, tidak kuduga yang selama ini menyesatkan adikku adalah kau! Berani sekali kau!"

Seijuuro akhirnya menyatukan potongan puzzle yang ada. Pria yang ada di depannya adalah rekannya ketika bersekolah di Inggris dahulu, siswa pertukaran pelajar selama 2 tahun di sekolahnya. Siswa berkebangsaan Jepang dengan nama Mayuzumi Chihiro.

"Mayuzumi.. ah.. begitu ya, ternyata nama aslimu adalah Kuroko Chihiro. Pantas aku seperti pernah melihat mata Tetsuya di suatu tempat. Ternyata kau adalah kakak kandung Tetsuya."

"AKASHI, LEPASKAN ADIKKU SEKARANG JUGA!", setiap kata diucapkan dengan penuh venom.

"Soal itu, biar Tetsuya sendiri yang menentukan."

Dan dengan itu Seijuuro melompat turun dari tembok.

"Tetsuya, lompatlah. Aku akan menangkapmu seperti saat pertama kali."

Ujar Seijuuro sambil merentangkan tangannya di bawah, siap menopang Tetsuya. Kaki Tetsuya gemetar di tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Ia melirik ke belakang dimana ada kakaknya memandangnya dengan tatapan terluka.

"Tetsuya.. kumohon, jangan lakukan itu.."

Dan Tetsuya kembali melihat ke arah Seijuuro. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan isak tangis yang berusaha lepas keluar dari bendungannya. Ia menatap mata kelabu kakaknya dengan air mata yang menggenangi kolam jernih di matanya.

"Maaf.. Chihiro-nii…"

Dan dengan itu Tetsuya melompat kedalam pelukan Seijuuro, meninggalkan Chihiro yang hanya terdiam melihat kepergian adiknya dengan berjuta emosi yang tersembunyi dalam manik sewarna badai miliknya.

* * *

.

-あやめ-

.

* * *

Lembayung senja mulai menggantung di garis cakrawala, menghias kanvas alam dengan semburat warna jingga kemerahan. Semburat warna meriah itu seakan menjadi tirai yang menutup dan mengantarkan sang dewa pagi menuju peristirahatannya di ufuk barat.

Kedua langkah kaki itu terdengar hampir seirama, ditemani juga dengan hembusan nafas mereka. Langkah konstan menghantar mereka menuju tempat yang sudah sangat familiar bagi mereka selama hampir setahun ini― gudang riset Seijuuro.

Tak satupun kata terucap dari bibir keduanya, hanya deru nafas mereka yang terdengar diiringi dengan resapan kehangatan jemari mereka yang bertautan― membagi panas tubuh dengan satu sama lain. Hingga akhirnya perjalanan yang terasa lebih lama dari biasanya itu berakhir ketika mereka sampai di tempat tujuan.

Seijuuro membuka pintu gudang itu dan mempersilahkan Tetsuya masuk terlebih dahulu. Sebuah tempat tidur _queen size_ sebagai alih-alih sofa yang nihil diruangan itu, menjadi pilihan mereka untuk duduk― ya seperti biasanya.

"Tetsuya―"

"Ayah menjodohkanku.."

Belum sempat Seijuuro menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Tetsuya memutus kalimat yang tak pernah selesai itu dengan sebuah pernyataan yang mengejutkan. Kedua manik beda warna Seijuuro melebar― tanda nyata keterkejutan empunya. Keheningan kembali menyergap mereka selama beberapa menit.

"Seijuuro-kun… "

Tetsuya menatap Seijuuro dalam. Biru langit bertabrakan dengan merah darah dan emas. Ia tahu ekspresi itu. Ekpresi itu penuh rasa rindu, sesal dan harap yang terus berenang dalam safir cerah tanpa riak.

Ia tahu― karena ia juga sama.

Namun di saat yang sama, Seijuuro dapat merasakannya. Tali kekang yang melingkar secara tak terlihat di leher kasihnya itu masih memiliki kuasanya. Mengunci erat kebebasan pemuda bersurai biru di depannya.

Jemari itu terulur, menyentuh pipi pucat tanpa cela di depannya. Membelai lembut, menelusuri tiap jengkalnya. Yang disambut dengan tangkupan telapak yang lebih kecil di punggung tangannya― membalas afeksinya dengan intensitas yang sama besarnya.

"Seijuuro-kun, kumohon.. malam ini saja. Aku ingin merasakan kebebasan itu sekali lagi― bersamamu."

Benang-benang rasionalitas Seijuuro putus seketika.

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Ketika kedua belah bibir itu berpanggut dalam sebuah ciuman. Ciuman yang dalam dan menuntut, seakan ingin menarik agar mereka lebih dekat lagi. Mempersatukan raga mereka menjadi satu lengguhan nafas. Merasakan panas itu semakin menyebar di dalam diri mereka, layaknya jilatan-jilatan bunga api. Lurik di tubuh mereka bergerak devian diluar nalar.

Melepaskan diri dari segala batas norma dunia, hanya ada mereka berdua saat ini.

Lidah itu kembali bergelut dalam suatu dansa yang hanya mereka yang tahu cara melangkah. Mengirim sensasi seperti tersengat listrik hingga ke tulang belakang mereka. Seijuuro berusaha merekam kuat-kuat setiap mimik, suara dan ekspresi kasihnya. Menorehkan kuas yang menandakan kepemilikannya di leher jenjang pemuda yang lebih kecil. Menandainya macam hewan buas terhadap wilayah kekuasaannya. Memberikan sensasi tersentuh salju pertama ke epidermis kulit pucat tanpa cela itu.

Jemari yang lebih besar mulai bergeriliya, menelusuri setiap jengkal, setiap lekuk, mematri sosok di depannya dengan desperasi luar biasa.

Karena ia tahu―

Mereka berdua sama-sama tahu.

―bahwa ini adalah terakhir kalinya.

Bahwa di saat sang fajar mulai menyingsing esok hari, sosok di depannya bukan. lagi miliknya. Bahwa ia harus kembali ke sangkar emas itu dan mengikatkan kembali tali kekang ke lehernya.

Ya― mereka tahu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Tetsuya.."

"Aku juga mencintaimu.. Seijuuro-kun."

* * *

.

To Be Continued..

.

* * *

**Note:**

(1) Megalomania: Sebuah kelainan dimana seseorang merasa bahwa dirinya adalah seseorang yang paling hebat, pandai atau berkuasa.

(2) Koto: Alat music petik asal Jepang.

* * *

**Not So Important Author Notes**:

Oke, ternyata fanfic ini akan terdiri dari 3 chapter. Maunya chapter terakhir nanti saya jadikan satu dengan chapter ini, tapi chapter ini sendiri sudah 3000 words lebih. Dan saya hampir saja kepeleset jari dan membuat fanfic ini menjadi rated M, saya menahan diri untuk membuatnya sesamar mungkin. Apakah ini masih harus ganti rate? #serius saya takut kalo ternyata ini masuk rating dewasa.

Untuk balasan para reviewer:

Infikiss: Saya disangka orang luar ya? hahaha.. dan sebenarnya saya mau berterima kasih banget ada yang mau merekomendasikan fanfic ini dan Infikiss mau baca fanfiksi abal ini. Selama ini saya selalu baca fanfiksi anda lho, terutama yang AkaKuro yang selalu bikin saya asdfghjkl karena terlalu manis! Teriima kasih atas reviewnya!

el cierto: Ahahaha.. terima kasih atas pujiannya. Ini sudah saya update, semoga el-san suka.

chii: Kalau boleh jujur, saya waktu nulis ini juga ngebayangin Seijuuro pakai baju ala gentleman jaman dulu begitu. Tapi aura isengnya keluar kalau dekat-dekat Tetsuya. Ufufufu~ #bukaKartu Dan soal ending, karena ada yang request happy end saya jadi mengubah sedikit plot yang ada di kepala. Terima kasih atas reviewnya!QwQ

SariRestiani: Sei-kun kan memang brilian, dan ini AkaKuro forever buat saya! X'D

Lee Kibum: Saya memang agak suka nyiksa Tetsuya. #dilempar gunting Ini sudah di update, terima kasih atas reviewnya!

loliconkawaii: Sebenarnya settingnya beberapa tahun sebelum dimulainya jaman edo soalnya ibukota Jepang masih di Kyoto dan belum pindah ke Edo, tapi memang dekat sih. Nih, saya kasih moebetasol biar nggak kelebihan kadar gula.. #plak

Seijuuro Eisha: Ini sudah update. Terima kasih atas reviewnya!

.7: update kilat? Seminggu bagi saya sih sudah kilat.. #apanya Anyway, terima kasih untuk reviewnya!

Kitami Misaki: Ehehehe.. Terima kasih atas reviewnya!

Bona Nano: Ah.. terima kasih atas pujiannya, dan soal ending ditunggu saja ya. Terima kasih atas reviewnya!

puja911: Untunglah kalau puja-san suka diksinya. Saya benar-benar khawatir kalau diksi saya karatan gara-gara kelamaan nggak nulis. Terima kasih atas reviewnya!

Lawliet Vert: Ini pertama kalinya saya bikin fict historikal, untunglah anda suka. dan soal ending, ditunggu saja ya. Thanks for the review!

Yuna Seijuuro: Terima kasih atas pujiannya, dan soal ending saya sudah menyiapkannya. Semoga Yuna-san suka, terima kasih untuk reviewnya!

.

Akhir kata, saya mohon kritik dan sarannya lewat kotak review di bawah. Sampai jumpa di chapter terakhir! ^^

.

-Cocoa-


	3. Last Flower: Until We Meet Again

Sang surya telah terbangun dari tidur lelapnya, dan kini ia kembali mendudukkan dirinya di awan yang berarak di kanvas langit, menjadi teman setia bagi sang raja pagi. Memberikan kehangatan bagi setiap makhluk di muka bumi.

Segaris sinar mentari menerobos masuk dari balik tirai jendela, membangunkan sang empu dari tidur lelapnya. Manik dwi warna merah emas itu terbuka perlahan, merasa terganggu dengan intensitas cahaya yang menerpanya. Hingga akhirnya kepingan kesadaran mulai berkumpul di benak pemuda bersurai sewarna api itu.

Jemarinya bergerak ke sisi kanan dari tempat tidurnya, meraba permukaan kain satin halus itu perlahan. Mencoba mengais kehangatan yang tersisa dari entitas yang diharapkannya masih ada di sampingnya. Tersenyum lembut sambil menyebut namanya.

Namun nihil― ia sadar bahwa kehangatan itu sudah tidak bersisa. Karena dia yang ia harapkan sudah lama meninggalkan sisinya.

Kekasihnya telah mengambil keputusan. Sebauh keputusan pelik yang sangat tidak diinginkan oleh keduanya. Namun ia mengerti― bahwa kisah kasih antara dirinya dan kekasihnya memang sebenarnya tak boleh terjadi.

Ia tidak bisa terus-terusan bersikap egois dan mengorbankan seluruh nasib keluarganya. Tetsuya putra seorang bangsawan di ibukota, bukan hal sulit bagi keluarganya untuk menghancurkan sebuah keluarga kecil imigran seperti keluarga Akashi.

Jemari itu mengerat di kain seprei putih di genggamannya. Membuat buku-buku jari pemuda itu memutih karena intensitasnya. Hingga sebuah nama terucap dari bibir pemuda itu. Diucapkan secara perlahan dan penuh kerinduan mendalam. Dan untuk pertama kalinya sejak kematian sang ibunda tercinta 14 tahun silam, Seijuuro menitikkan air matanya.

"Tetsuya.."

* * *

.

**Ayame**

.

Presented by: Winter Cocoa

Warning: Boys Love , Alternate Universe, Alternate Timeline, OC.

Pair: Akashi Seijuuro x Kuroko Tetsuya

Genre: Romance & Hurt/Comfort

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi, and I don't make any profit by this Fanfiction. All the similarities are coincidence.

.

Note:

Anglo-Japanese setting ( between 1851 to 1900 )

.

Special Thanks:

Sei Lu, Minge-ni, Noir-Alvarez, Bona Nano, rose .belikov .353, Lawliet Vert, puja911, Yuna Seijuurou, Lee Kibum, all the reviewers, followers, and the one who add this story into their favorite list.

And of course to you!

.

**Last Flower : Until We Meet Again **

**.**

* * *

**8 October 1855― Kyoto, Japan**

Tetsuya melangkahkan kakinya perlahan menuju gerbang depan kediamannya. Ia menarik nafas perlahan sebelum ia mendorong pintu kayu di depannya. Namun belum sempat ia mendorong pintu itu― kayu berdaun ganda itu terbuka dengan sendirinya dan menampakkan sosok pria berambut kelabu yang sedari tadi seakan menunggu kedatangan dirinya.

"Chihiro-nii-sama.."

Manik kelabu itu terlihat datar seperti biasa― namun Tetsuya lebih dari jeli untuk melihat kecemasan berenang di kolam sewarna abu itu. Kantung mata tipis menggantung di bawah kelopak mata Chihiro, menjadi saksi bahwa pemiliknya terjaga semalaman karena ulah adiknya.

"Tetsuya.."

Kedua iris safir Tetsuya melebar ketika sepasang lengan besar merengkuh dirinya kedalam sebuah pelukan. Hingga dapat ia rasakan dengan seluruh indra perasanya, kehangatan yang melingkupinya― menyelimutinya dalam rasa aman. Sungguh― seorang Kuroko Chihiro bukanlah pribadi yang suka mengumbar afeksinya, terutama dengan bentuk sentuhan fisik. Oh ayolah― untuk mengungkapkan emosi di wajahnya saja sangat jarang ia lakukan.

Dan sebentuk perhatian ini cukup untuk melukis segaris senyuman tipis di bibir Tetsuya. Ia membalas pelukan kakaknya itu, sekedar untuk meredakan tubuh yang sedari tadi gemetar memeluknya. Tak ada kata yang terucap diantara kedua bersaudara itu selama beberapa menit, hingga akhirnya sang adik mengambil inisiatif untuk angkat suara.

"Nii-sama, aku sudah membuat keputusan."

Suara itu begitu tegas dan tanpa keraguan mengalun perlahan namun penuh kekuatan, membuat Chihiro melonggarkan dekapannya dan menatap manik biru adiknya. Dan apa yang ia lihat membuatnya tertegun sementara. Determinasi tercetak jelas di iris safir adiknya.

"Aku akan menerima perjodohan itu."

* * *

.

-あやめ-

.

* * *

Hingga kini sang ayahanda tidak mengerti apa yang membuat putra bungsunya berubah pikiran. Awalnya Tetsuya begitu keras kepala menolak perjodohan, namun kini Tetsuya-lah yang mengatakan bahwa ia menerima perjodohan itu dan bahkan mengatur waktu untuk bertemu dengan calon tunangannya.

Hal itu tentu saja membuat Kuroko Shoichiro gembira. Bagaimana tidak? Putranya akhirnya setuju untuk bermain mengikuti cara mainnya. Dan segera ia mengirim surat ke kediaman Fujiwara dengan bantuan abdi kepercayaannya.

Dan berselang beberapa hari, surat balasan yang ia tunggu datang beserta abdi dari keluarga Fujiwara yang menyampaikan bahwa putri sulung keluarga itu bersedia menemui Tetsuya beserta ayahandanya. Berita itu

Berita tersebut dengan cepat menyebar di seluruh kediaman Kuroko. Berita bahwa putra bungsu keluarga itu akan bertunangan dengan seorang putri bangsawan yang menjadi salah satu bunga di ibukota Jepang. Ibunda Tetsuya menyambut berita tersebut dengan antusias.

"Sanae no kimi (1) akan menemuimu dengan Fujiwara-_dono_ di kediaman utama keluarga Kuroko. Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan, Tetsuya."

Suara berat dan kaku Shoichiro terdengar di ruangan tersebut. Yang kemudian dibalas dengan anggukan sopan putra bungsunya.

"Aku mengerti, _chichiue_.. (2)"

Dan hari itupun tiba dengan cepat, seiring dengan para pelayan keluarga Kuroko yang mulai heboh karena kedatangan dua tandu mewah yang mengusung tamu kehormatan dari keluarga Fujiwara.

Seorang pria tua tambun dengan senyum sumringah di wajahnya, beserta putrinya di samping kanannya. Seorang gadis yang terlihat secara nyata bukan dari kalangan biasa― melainkan memiliki darah biru kental mengalir di tiap nadinya. Gadis itu sangat anggun dengan surai sehitam kayu eboni terbaik yang tergerai panjang, dan sepasang manik violet cerah. Warna yang sebenarnya tidak ingin Tetsuya lihat― karena mengingatkannya dengan bunga yang menjadi saksi sumpah cintanya dengan sang kekasih.

"Saya Fujiwara Saeko. Salam kenal, Tetsuya-dono."

Senyum itu kembali terukir di bibir tipis sewarna ceri pemuda pucat itu. Senyum palsu yang ia pasang sebagai perisai terakhirnya.

"Salam kenal juga, Saeko-sama."

* * *

.

-あやめ-

.

* * *

Tak berapa lama hingga akhirnya kesepakatan itu telah disetujui oleh kedua belah pihak. Salah satu faktor utamanya adalah karena Saeko no kimi yang telah terjerat sepenuhnya oleh pesona seorang Kuroko Tetsuya. Sifat lembut ditambah tutur kata sopan yang mengalir dari bibir pemuda itu layaknya gubahan puisi penyair, menjadi nektar tersendiri yang menarik hati putri sulung keluarga Fujiwara tersebut.

Tanpa ia tahu menahu bahwa segala perhatian yang Tetsuya berikan itu hanya dusta adanya. Hingga akhirnya pernikahan menjadi sesuatu yang sudah bisa diduga.

Tanggal 4 November 1855, menjadi tanggal yang terpilih sebagai hari baik untuk melaksanakan upacara sakral penyatuan kedua insan tersebut. Tepat setahun setelah pertemuannya dengan seseorang yang hingga kini masih menjadi bayangan yang menemani sang pemuda beriris safir di setiap bunga tidurnya. Menjadi nama yang selalu ia ucapkan berulang bagai mantra setiap malam ditengah isak tangisnya.

Kimono sutra putih bersih membalut tubuh Saeko no kimi, menambah molek rupa gadis itu. Bibir berpulas gincu merah dan bedak tabur tebal menjadi pelengkap kesempurnaan gadis yang sebentar lagi mengubah nama keluarganya menjadi Kuroko tersebut.

Namun semua itu terasa begitu hampa bagi Tetsuya. Begitu hampa ketika ia masih terbayang senyuman dari seorang pemuda lain yang memiliki manik dua warna. Karena hingga detik inipun, hatinya masih berlabuh pada pemuda itu.

Tanpa ada seorangpun yang tahu― kecuali sang kakak kandung yang saat ini memandangnya penuh nestapa dibalik tatapan datarnya.

* * *

.

-あやめ-

.

* * *

"Selamat! Bayinya perempuan Saeko-sama!"

Bayi yang masih kemerahan itu berbalut kain putih bersih. Sang ibu yang masih kelelahan menggendong sosok yang baru lahir ke dunia itu dengan penuh haru. Manik violetnya berkabut dan basah oleh air mata saat ia melihat bayi mungil itu. Fujiwara Saeko― kini berubah menjadi Kuroko Saeko, menoleh pada suaminya yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Seulas senyum lembut terlukis di bibir Tetsuya saat ia melihat tangan mungil itu berusaha menggapai jari tangannya yang lebih besar.

"Namanya.. Bagaimana dengan namanya?", tanya Saeko dengan suara lemah― namun kebahagian tersirat jelas di dalamnya.

Tatapan mata Tetsuya melembut.

"Ayame, namanya adalah Ayame. Bunga indah yang mekar di musim semi."

* * *

.

-あやめ-

.

* * *

_Dear Seijuuro-kun._

_Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang? Apakah baik-baik saja? Aku berharap kau tidak lagi suka lupa makan karena terlalu sibuk dengan penelitianmu. Bersungguh-sungguh dalam melakukan sesuatu itu memang baik, tapi perhatikan juga kesehatanmu!_

_Oh iya, aku ingin memberi tahu bahwa bunga ayame yang kutanam di depan kamarku di kediaman kedua keluarga Kuroko telah berbunga. Dan melihat warna violet indahnya, selalu membuatku teringat akan saat kita berada di bukit saat itu. _

_Ah― maaf, Kau pasti akan mengomeliku lagi karena menjadi melankolis dan mengenang masa lalu. Tapi ada satu hal yang tak pernah berubah dari masa lalu. Dari saat pertama kali aku berjumpa denganmu. Bahwa hingga kini aku masih sangat mencintaimu. _

_Sangat, sangat mencintaimu― hingga dada ini terasa sesak hanya karena memikirkannya. Dan aku yakin bahwa aku akan terus mencintaimu untuk selamanya. _

_Tertanda, _

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

.

Jemari itu meletakkan kuas yang ia pegang dan menunggu tinta itu kering sempurna di kerta putih di depannya. Seulas senyum tersungging di bibirnya, takkala bayangan seseorang berkelebat di benaknya. Membuat rasa hangat dan rindu kembali merambati sanubarinya.

Ia mengambil sebuah kotak kayu hitam dengan ukiran bunga di atas tutup wadah itu. Dengan hati-hati ia meletakkan kertas dengan tinta yang telah mengering sempurna ke dalam kotak hitam tersebut.

"Ayah! Ayo temani Ayame bermain!"

Sebuah suara tinggi terdengar dari balik pintu gesernya. Dan pria itu berbalik dan berseru dengan suara cukup keras agar pemilik suara itu menunggunya beberapa saat.

Pria itu kembali menoleh pada kotak yang ia letakkan di depan jendela yang terbuka. Dengan pemandangan bunga ayame menghiasi sisi tembok yang pernah menjadi saksi bisu pertemuannya dengan belahan hatinya belasan tahun silam. Meletakkan kotak kayu yang berisi surat kepada sang terkasih― yang tak akan pernah sampai pada sang penerima pesan.

Dengan satu senyuman terakhir ia meninggalkan ruangan sunyi tersebut.

* * *

.

Fin

.

* * *

_Omake_

**Maret 1874―Hokkaido, di salah satu sekolah tinggi**

Pria itu menghela nafas lelah sambil melepaskan kaca mata bacanya di meja. Beberapa diagram yang tampak seperti mesin-mesin rumit tergambar rapi di kertas-kertas yang tergenggam di tangannya. Beberapa coretan tampak juga dibubuhkan di sana sini sebagai pembetulan dari beberapa perhitungan rumit lainnya.

Jemari pria itu mengambil secangkir teh yang sudah mendingin di sampingnya― membuat pria itu sedikit berjengit saat likuid itu bersentuhan dengan indra pengecapnya.

_Well_.. tidak seperti ia mengharapkan teh _Earl Grey_ favoritnya akan tetap hangat setelah 5 jam ia berkutat dengan penelitiannya sih..

Pria itu― Akashi Seijuuro adalah seorang peneliti sekaligus staff pengajar di sekolah tinggi tersebut. Sebuah sekolah tinggi terbaik di Hokkaido. Seijuuro adalah seorang pria yang memiliki dedikasi tinggi pada ilmu pengetahuan. Karena itulah ia selalu terlihat disibukkan oleh bahan-bahan penelitiannya hingga ia tidak memikirkan hal lain― pernikahan misalnya.

―atau hal itu yang selalu menjadi anggapan orang-orang yang melihatnya. Tanpa tahu bahwa dari dulu hingga saat ini hatinya telah tertambat pada satu orang. Orang yang merupakan cinta pertama dan terakhirnya.

Seijuuro kembali menghela nafas lelah sambil memijat pelipisnya. Ia memandang pada setangkai bunga berwarna violet yang selalu mengias meja kerjanya. Mengingatkannya akan sosok seseorang yang sangat dirindukannya.

Hingga suara pintu yang dibuka membuatnya tersadar dari lamunannya.

Di depannya berdiri sosok bersurai hitam panjang, namun bukan itu yang membuat manik dwi warnanya membulat. Melainka sepasang iris biru safir yang membuatnya teringat akan sosok yang selalu ada dalam angannya.

"Profesor Akashi Seijuuro?"

Dijawab dengan anggukan kecil Seijuuro yang masih tidak mampu mengkomperhensi sesuatu yang ada di depannya.

"Mulai hari ini saya akan berada dibawah bimbingan anda."

Yang ditutup dengan tubuh yang membungkuk hormat dihadapannya. Manik safir itu melirik ke arah meja kerja sang profesor, dan sebuah senyum merekah di wajahnya.

"Profesor suka bunga Ayame?"

Yang direspon dengan sebuah senyuman oleh Seijuuro yang sudah bisa menenangkan dirinya. Sorot mata merah emas itu melembut seketika.

"Ya, aku sangat menyukainya."

"Hmm.. Sama dengan ayahku kalau begitu. Begitu sukanya ayahku dengan bunga ayame sampai-sampai ia memberikan nama yang sama padaku. "

Gadis itu tersenyum ceria sambil memulai ceritanya.

"Ayahku bilang, bunga ayame itu mengingatkannya akan cinta pertamanya. Dan hingga kini orang itu tetap menjadi orang yang sangat spesial untuknya."

Akashi hanya tersenyum lembut menanggapinya. Kemudian barulah ia teringat sesuatu― ia belum mengetahui nama calon anak didiknya.

"Maaf, tapi akau belum mengetahui namamu.."

Gadis itu tersentak dan membungkuk minta maaf.

"Ma-maaf! Aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku.. Namaku Ayame. Kuroko Ayame."

Dan Seijuuro harus menahan air matanya saat ia mendengar nama tersebut.

* * *

.

'_Aku akan selalu mencintaimu._

_Hari ini._

_Besok._

_Lusa._

_Hingga akhir hidupku._

_Karena itulah arti sebuah kesetiaan.' (3)_

.

* * *

**Note:**

(1) -no kimi: merupakan panggilan hormat namun disisi lain juga menunjukkan afeksi dari sang pembicara kepada sang objek. Digunakan di jaman kuno.

(2) Chichiue: panggilan hormat kepada ayah.

(3) Bunga Ayame (_iris sanguinea_) memiliki arti loyalitas atau kesetiaan dalam bahasa bunga.

* * *

**Not So Important Author Notes:**

Akhirnya, saya bisa menyelesaikan fanfic multi chapter pertama saya! Bazai! #tebar bunga

Terima kasih atas dukungan kalian selama ini, saya benar-benar terharu atas semua reviewer, follower, dan orang-orang yang telah menambahkan fanfic ini menjadi salah satu fanfic favoritenya. I'm nothing without you guys!

Saya berencana upload fanfic ini tanggal 14 Maret kemarin, tapi karena nggak ada koneksi internet jadinya baru bisa upload sekarang, itupun berkat koneksi internet kampus orz. Anyway, seperti biasanya saya minta kritik dan saran lewat kotak review di bawah!

Sampai jumpa di fanfic berikutnya!

-Cocoa-


End file.
